Saturday Morning Pancake Special
by Magicaru
Summary: ItachixOC Itachi loves spending Saturday mornings with Fei...


His hips were perfectly delightful. Soft and rolling. His abdomen was sparkling with sweat that trailed and got lost down under.

His eyes were balls of smoldering gold, alight with lust. God He loved his eyes, they expressed so much.  
His hair was fanned onto the matress, like a crown, it fit him perfectly.

Itachi licked his lips as Fei wriggled below him.

"I-itachi..."

Itachi groaned at the sound of Fei's voice. It was pure sex. The innocent pitch came out in waves that rolled over his body. Sending delicious vibrations through out his whole being.

"Itachi, I need you. Now!"

To express his need, Fei arched, succeeding in perfectly pressing against Itachi's hard member.

Specks of white appeared in Itachi's vision. He let out a low animalistic groan. Damn, he needed Fei. Fei was the only one who could get him like this. And the damn kid wasn't even trying to seduce him. Seduction came natural to Fei.

Though he himself didn't know it, but Itachi had seen the eyes that followed his little wolf. Hungry and leering eyes, that were probably stripping Fei down in their owners' minds.

A spark of anger rose in Itachi and he fiercly grinded into Fei.

A yelp jumped out of Fei's throat and he wrapped his arms around Itachi. He clawed into his back yet pressed further into him. Not knowing if he wanted it to stop or keep going.

Itachi attacked Fei's weak spot, his ears. Itachi remebered when he had discovered this particular spot. He had been surprised yet delighted as Fei had writhed and moaned and cummed in that same moment.

He had teased Fei about it and it resulted in a sexless week. Itachi mentally shuddered, that week had been horrible and after the make-up sex both had agreed not to do it again. Both for Itachi's health And Fei's behind which had been sore for days.

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts as Fei slipped out of his arms. Itachi questioned Fei with his look but Fei simply gave him a sexy smirk and flipped them over. Itachi's breath hitched as he watched Fei slowly make his way down his chest. His long fingers spidered over the hot skin. Making it impossibly hotter.

Then he reached Itachi's waist band. He slowly lowered his head down to it and looked up at Itachi. Itachi looked into Fei's eyes. And then Fei grabbed the band with his teeth and slowly pulled it down his thighs and then pulled the whole garment off with his hands, leaving Itachi in his naked glory.

Fei straddled Itachi's thighs and looked down at him. He licked his lips at the view.

"I really need you."

Itachi smirked, even when in control, Fei was such an uke. He needed to be told what to do...and so he did just that.

"Well, if you really need me...do it yourself."

Fei nodded eagerly and then looked down at Itachi's member. He tentatively touch the head and earned a low moan. Then he straddled closer and leaned in, slightly pressing their members together. Itachi let out a satisfied sigh. He loved when Fei did everything. All he had to do was lay back and watch his beautiful wolf.

Fei watched Itachi's face and then he lifted his body so his entrance was positioned right above Itachi. The movement made Itachi open his eyes and look directy into Fei's eyes. For a moment time stopped for both and a spark ran between them. And then, without taking his eyes off Itachi, he slowly came down on Itachi.

Itachi watched as Fei's face started going through a series of emotions.

His eyebrows slightly furrowed signaling slight pain.

Then he bit his lip as he impaled himself even further.

And finally his head tilted back and his mouth formed an 'o' as he finally sat on Itachi's thighs. For a moment he stayed still and then he slowly rocked himself while giving a soft moan.

Itachi loved when Fei rode him. He had a perfect view of Fei's face and body. Finally, Fei seemed to be getting more eager as he sped up. He scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration and yelped as Itachi grinded to meet him, which resulted in his prostate being reached. Fei's body shivered with delight as he kept bouncing on Itachi's thighs and hitting that same spot. He opened his eyes and looked at Itachi. Then he came. The hot liquid landed on his chest. As he came he tightened his legs causing Itachi to come also.

They both shuddered and then Fei pulled himself off of Itachi. He gave Itachi a quick kiss and then got up from the bed.

"Any requests for breakfast?" Fei asked as he tied a black silk robe around his body.

"Mmm, I'm in the mood for meat," Itachi propped himself on his elbows and looked seductively at Fei, "wolf meat."

Fei smiled and turned for the door. "Sorry. But we seem to have run out of that. May I suggest the pancake special? It comes with extra syrup."

Then Fei walked out of the room, leaving Itachi looking after him. Itachi smirked and jumped out of bed. Oh how he loved Saturday mornings.


End file.
